User blog:SaenihpNnylf/Any Deeper Reasons For Your HTF Favorites or HTF in General?
We hear it all the time, why is our favorite: character, episode, pairing, etc. our favorite. Or why do we like HTF period but whenever we answer it's some superficial reason like "it's funny" or "for all the gore" but for any of the above, I was wondering if anyone here has some deeper reasons for any of the above that they care to share. For example of what I mean, I'm going to give my own for each. Note, it doesn't have to be your number one favorite just one of your favorites that you know why. The Show in General When I first started watching the show, I had a lot of medical issues that left my whole body in constant pain randomly ranging from throbbing to agonizing the biggest issue being severe costiocondritis (inflammation of the cartilage that attached the ribs to the sternum) which made just breathing feel like someone's trying to rip my sternum out. However, once I found Happy Tree Friends, it was able to provide this reminder that no matter how much pain I was in, I would never be in as much as them. It's like the famous quote: "I cried because I had no shoes, then I met a man who had no feet and I realized how rich I am." On that sad note, the rest aren't that sad. Favorite Character (Splendid) First of all, something some people have a hard time wrapping their head around is that despite Splendid being my favorite HTF character, I've always hated Superman. However, though they have all the same powers and their weakness in a stone with krypto in the name, the reason that I love Splendid and the reason that I hate Superman are actually exactly the same. By contrast, I grew up on The Incredibles, that was basically my whole childhood and when it comes down to it, Splendid and the superheroes in The Incredibles are the only superheroes you ever see truly f*** up. Both show that though they're superhuman, they're still human... well, Splendid isn't human but you get the point, don't you? They make mistakes and they have consequences. Favorite Episode (Wishy Washy) So much hate, so much undeserved hate and I'm not just talking about the episode. All the other mental disorders are taken seriously. Everyone knows they're a big deal... except maybe hysteria but OCD is almost always regarded as a joke, like "Oh I can't I have to grab this door knob three times first." Though many people have complained that Wishy Washy took Petunia's OCD WAY too far, as someone with OCD myself, this was the first time I've seen severe OCD accurately depicted to the full severity of the disorder. Favorite Pairing (Disco BearXGiggles) Recently I've gotten more confusion on this not on the pairing itself or that Giggles 'hates' him but that Giggles and Disco Bear are both VERY low on my list of favorite characters. To truly understand my love of this pairing, you have to go back many years before I was born when my parents were in college, that was my parents... my mom was Giggles, my dad was Disco Bear. So, I guess it's not that weird that I want to see them get together. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts